


自業自得

by Gluaki



Category: Johnnys
Genre: M/M, 双a
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluaki/pseuds/Gluaki





	自業自得

 

  中岛找到山田的时候，对方正躲在保健室的最里间。

  隔着特制的墙壁都能隐隐约约感知到来自山田的信息素，纯正的黑巧克力味道，中岛推开门的瞬间被如凶猛的波涛一般涌来的气味逼得将近窒息。

  “山ちゃん？”

  他不敢释放自己的信息素，怕山田会因此受伤，只能勉强自己一步一步朝里间挪去。

  山田在床脚蜷缩成一团，脸埋在膝盖中间，即使听到了中岛的声音也不愿意抬起头，反倒往角落的方向挪了一点儿。

  “是我，我是裕翔。”

  总算抵达山田身边，他能感觉到体内疯狂躁动的信息素在叫嚣着反抗，Alpha向来不喜欢被压制，尤其当压制那方还是与自己相同的Alpha时，这份厌恶便会更为明显。

  光是勉强自己不释放信息素去与山田对抗就已经能耗掉他大部分精力，在对方抑制住自己之前实在没有多余的力气再做点别的什么，只好挨着山田的身旁坐下。

  坐下的瞬间却闻到了对方身上掺杂的别的气味。

  他有点不敢相信自己的感官，连询问的话语都有些颤抖。

  “Omega？”

  山田没有回答。

  “山ちゃん你，标记了一个Omega？”

  “……也是，Alpha本来就应该和Omega在一起没错。只是不知道山ちゃん的Omega是什么样的人呢，对方一定是最优秀的吧，难道是B班的——”

  “吵死了。”山田的声音闷得不行，“没有标记。”

  “难道是、”

  “所以才说yutti吵死了啊！”

  被对方瞬间拔高的声音吓到，中岛一时失了语。

  “没有标记，没有什么我的Omega，你闻到味道是因为刚刚有个Omega在这里发情所以我找了他的Alpha来帮忙虽然是这样但我还是被误伤了——听懂了吗？”

  “听懂是听懂了，但误伤是？”

  山田咬着牙一字一句地回答了中岛的问题。

“……就是我的发情期，提前了。”

 

  课本上从来没有教过，当一个Alpha遇到另一个发情的Alpha时应该怎么办。

  “总之我是不会去随便找一个Omega标记的，那是对他也是对我的不尊重。”山田好不容易收起外泄得过分的信息素，忍得无比辛苦，“yutti还是赶紧离开这里吧，万一牵连到你就不好了。”

  “那，要不要我帮你？”

  “怎么帮？”

  中岛抬起山田的脸径直吻了上去，手不安分地探到下半身，刚碰到山田的分身便被粗暴地一把推开。

  “你疯了？我们两个都是Alpha！”

  “是啊，那又怎么样？”

  “什么怎么样，Alpha和Alpha之间本来就不应该产生这种关系！”

  “为什么？”

  “……哪有什么为什么，不应该就是不应该。”

  “但如果不产生这种关系的话，山ちゃん也不愿意随便找一个Omega解决，就这么任凭事态恶化下去会产生什么样的后果，你想过吗？”

  山田扭过头不应答，中岛强硬地捏着他的下巴迫使他转回来。

  “现在呢？你还愿不愿意接受我刚刚的提议？”

 

  被一个与自己拥有相同第二性别的同性压制显然不是什么愉快的体验，即使对方是自己一直喜欢的对象也不例外。

  两个Alpha之间的亲吻几乎可以与野兽撕咬相媲美，没有所谓被Omega撩得情动也没能感觉到与自身信息素截然相反的甜美芳香。

  但即使是这样，只要想到此时此刻正在爱抚着自己的是中岛，似乎就还能接受。

 

  似乎察觉到他的心不在焉，中岛惩罚性地轻咬了一下他的嘴唇让他回神，舌头勾着他的吮吸着，狭小的保健室里唾液交换的声音过分清晰。衬衫的纽扣被解开，没有过多在胸前停留，带着茧的手指摩擦着他的肌肉轮廓，顺着人鱼线一路往下。

  松松垮垮的制服裤子起不到多大作用，连着内裤一起被脱到膝盖以下，山田的分身在中岛熟练的刺激下颤巍巍地挺立起来，终于舍得放过被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇，中岛双手握上他，简单地撸动几下之后便俯下身，将头部含进了嘴里。

  那句yutti不要还没说出来，山田便被席卷而来的快感侵蚀了理智，搭在中岛肩上的手也由推拒变成了完全相反的动作，下意识摆动起了腰部，试图让对方更深地吞进自己。

  中岛似乎也没有阻止他的意思，反倒迎合着他做起了深喉。分身被包裹的感觉实在过于美妙，加上始作俑者的推波助澜，山田很快就喘息着在中岛嘴里射了出来。

  将精液吐到手心里，中岛难得抬头用上目线看着山田。

  “足够了吗？”

  山田靠在床脚的柱子上喘着粗气调整呼吸，不太敢直视对方。中岛逼近他的脸颊，在柔软的嘴唇上啄了一口，接着低声说道：“还不够吧，那么接下来就要麻烦山ちゃん尽量不要释放信息素了。”

  不像Alpha与Omega之间的性事一般，适当散发信息素能起到催情的作用，Alpha与Alpha的信息素如果相撞简直能引发灾难，可一旦情动，又的的确确连自控都会变得无比困难。

  “放松点。”中岛贴着他的脖颈吮吻，手指探到身后去开发未经人事的穴口。Alpha的后穴比Omega要紧致上许多，没有自然分泌的体液，润滑也变成了漫长的过程，保健室常备的小瓶润滑剂几乎被倒空，山田的后穴才勉强能容纳下中岛的两根手指。

  “不行。”山田摇着头，被逼出眼泪，声音也带上了鼻音，“没办法做到的。”

  “没关系，只要山ちゃん愿意接受我就可以了。”

  身后反复进行的机械的扩张动作并不能带来什么快感，原先站起来的分身也差点软了下去，中岛不停变换着角度刺激山田的内壁，直到按到某一点，听到山田瞬间喘息出的惊叫，心下明了。

  “还是有啊。”

  “有、有什么。”受不了中岛的得寸进尺，山田一口咬上他的肩膀，说话也变得含含糊糊，“你不要总、啊！”

  “有能让山ちゃん舒服的地方。”

  甬道已经足够三根手指顺畅进出，中岛抽出手指，换上自己硬得发疼的性器抵在穴口，说了句いただきます便挺了进去。

  过分粗大的性器像是触发了山田的危机本能，信息素被爆炸式激发，中岛下意识释放出自己的信息素相抵抗，薄荷味与黑巧克力味纠缠在一起，隐藏在血液里的暴戾因子被发掘，硬生生地进入了山田的深处。

  像被撕裂一般，山田疼得尖叫，连信息素都瞬间收了起来，猛然间失去了相抗的对手，中岛才反应过来自己究竟做了什么，连忙收敛了信息素，捧住山田的脸轻柔地亲吻着，没再进行其余的动作。

  逐渐恢复了神智，山田主动张开嘴迎合中岛的索取，腰也不安分地扭动了起来，中岛还埋在他体内等待着侵城掠地的最佳时机，几乎在山田有反应的同时凶狠地动作了起来。

  “不、不行、太深了……”

  身体要被贯穿，中岛握着他的腰，每一下都又准又狠地顶到最深处，逼着他发出声音。敏感的一点被反复碾磨，Alpha的本能让他握住自己的分身胡乱地动着，却又找不到真正能让自己舒适的方法，喘息的音调里都带上了哭腔。

  “帮我，yutti，帮我。”

  中岛没有应声，抽插的速度放慢，寻找到他的嘴唇温柔地啄吻，空闲的手覆上山田还在自我抚慰的分身，调整好了节奏。

  受不了过于缓慢，山田主动揽上中岛的脖子，附到他的耳旁，嗓音是被情欲充斥的沙哑。

  “快一点……”

  一直绷着的弦啪地断掉了，中岛顾不上方才还想着的疼惜，满脑子只有将山田弄哭。

  山田被他猛然加快的速度顶得除了喘息说不出多余的话语，只能用尽力气抱住他，被动地承受对方所给予的快感。

  最后几乎是与中岛一起射了，没有发育完全的生殖腔无法打开，只能感觉到对方的精液射在自己的内壁上，被压抑许久的信息素在最后依然散发了出来，明明只是简单的性爱却像一场旷日持久的搏斗，耗尽了全部的力气。

  “后悔吗？”中岛也筋疲力尽，靠在他身旁问道。

  像听到了什么荒谬的话语，山田毫无征兆地笑起来，笑够了才偏过头，一把揪住中岛歪歪扭扭挂在脖子上的领带，将他扯了过来。

  是像野兽撕咬一样粗暴蛮横的一次接吻。

  嘴唇被锋利的犬齿划开了小口子，以至于连吻都带着血腥味。

 

  “有什么好后悔的呢，不过是我自作自受罢了。”


End file.
